Not So Hot
by awyeah21
Summary: Kai catches a cold and there's nothing he can do about it!... But there are a few things he had in mind...


**Okay, first story in a while, and first Ninja-Go story! Thank-you to a certain member on (TLFScarheart12, thanks! ^^) for giving me an idea for something to write! I hope this one's good... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

No. It wasn't happening.

_BANG, BANG. "KAI? YOU STILL ASLEEP?" (Knock, knock. "Kai? You still asleep?")_

Well, it was. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

_"KAII~?" BANG, BANG. ("Kaii~? Knock, knock.)_

He sniffed. _Not in front of the guys..._ he groaned to himself, although he knew no one could hear.

The door made a shuffling noise, sliding open. Cole's eye looked into the room, then a tuft of his hair, then his other eye. Then there was a concerned expression at the door. It stared at the fire ninja. "Kai...?"

Kai's droopy eye was soon covered with his blanket as his fist pulled it over his face. "Go away," came a weak, muffled voice. It just had to be Cole the leader, didn't it?

"Think I'm gonna buy that?" Cole asked, stepping into his room. He walked over to Kai, the sound of his footfalls making Kai dare himself to peek out from the covers, then cover himself again.

"I said go away," Kai snapped. A coughing fit quickly erupted from his lungs, making him sit up straight in an instant and cough into his lap. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, but on the opposite side Cole was standing. But, since daylight's rays lightened the room a bit, also with the help of the little light source next to him, light reflected off of his sweat bead and glistened.

Cole peered around the back of Kai's head to check out the new source of light. Seeing as it was sweat, he sighed and shook his head.

"_Eww._ Gross, man!"

Kai muffled his coughs by clamping his hands over his mouth as he glared off to the side. Jay was at the door, along with Zane. The disgusted look on Jay's face made the anger inside of Kai boil up. _Rude, much? I'm right here!_

"Jay," Zane told the ninja in blue, "That was not very polite."

Cole turned around. "Looks like you were right, Zane. Kai's got a fever."

A grin came on to Jay's face as he stepped in and walked towards his fellow teammates. "See? I _told_ you I wasn't the one who was comin' down with one. Didn't I tell you guys? Huh? Zane? I told you, right...?"

Two days ago, Zane had sensed that one of them would be sick. Everyone guessed Kai for some reason.

Kai frowned and looked off to the side, trying to block out Jay's rambling. _More like bragging. He doesn't know how to stop!_

"... and I'm _pretty_ sure I remember you saying-" Zane elbowed Jay on his arm gently, signalling him to stop. Jay, being him, snatched his arm back and frowned. "Okay, okay." He faced Kai again. "Anyway, we totally knew you were going to be the one with the cold. What Zane's sixth sense told us was obvious. You-"

Kai lifted his fist and deepened his frown. "Would you like to explain why, Jay?" he asked in a mock politeness, gritting his teeth.

Jay jumped back a bit and defensively waved his hands in front of his face, a sheepish and toothy grin appearing. "Ha-ha! Ahh, I'll pass on that, thank-you..."

As Kai put his fist down, still clutched, Cole folded his arms and shook his head. "Hey, you're in no condition to fight, anyway. Look, Nya'll be in here with-"

"_Nya_ knows too?" Kai's jaws dropped. "Oh, who else have you been telling, huh? Oh, lemme guess: Sensei Wu knows, too. Well, that's just great...!"

"Umm..." Zane looked confused. "Isn't Sensei Wu supposed to know if one of us is sick?"

Jay scoffed, his gloved hands on his hips. "And I thought _I_ could babble. Ha!"

"Look," Cole interrupted Kai, "Colds can last for a while. You're just going to have to stay in bed until you get better. Nya will be here with some soup later on. For now, just get some rest. We'll be out in the training yard." With that, the three left.

But Jay peered back in quickly. "Get well soon, buddy!" And he was gone.

Kai sighed, then flopped back onto his pillow. Something he regretted. He sat up as another cough escaped his itchy throat and a mild headache formed. If Kai could, he would sigh. (Of course, he couldn't. Due to the itchy throat and his coughing.) It was never fun being sick. You couldn't really do anything, you had to eat a lot of soup, and worst of all: you're in pain while all you can do is nothing.

"Great," Kai mumbled, turning onto his side. As he did, the door opened and Nya appeared with a tray of soup.

"Brought you some soup," she told her brother kindly, smiling and stepping in. She knelt next to him and put down the tray. "Enjoying your day so far?"

"Oh, you bet."

Nya let out a little laugh. "Well, go wash up and start eating. Call me if you need me." She got up and started to leave.

Kai propped himself up onto one elbow. "Thanks, Nya. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I just have to pick something up down in Jumanicai Village. And I have to buy tea for you, since you have a cold," she explained quickly, heading deeper into the hallways. Her voice echoed throughout it. "Bye!"

Kai sighed. "Bye," he croaked, sniffing. As he sat up, his nose started to tickle from the inside and flared. _Oh, no. Not now!_

"Ahh... TCHOO!" His breath rumbled through his throat and shot out of his body. At least that was out of his system, he thought. His vision was blurry and watery. The tears that pricked his eyes were heavy, falling down his face. He lifted his arm and wiped the tears away, then looked down at his soup.

... Which was now covered with "Kai."

Kai let out an aggravated sigh. Great. Just what he needed.

_Wasn't that hungry, anyway,_ Kai thought dismissively, steadily getting to his feet. He went to wash up as Nya asked, then headed back to his sleeping pallet to rest. His eyes started to close, but he just didn't feel like resting. He kept fidgeting and turning, gaining a little amount of rest.

Finally giving up, he sat up and threw his pillow to his feet. He scratched his head. "Okay, what to do when you have a cold..."

**Spinjitsu**

Kai got in a stance. One hand was up in front of him defensively and one was clutched at his hip. "Okay," he said readily to himself, "let's see if I can do Spinjitsu while I'm still sick._ Ninja-Go_!"

His arms quickly swiped themselves in front of his torso and he spun quickly in place. A fiery, warm tornado whirled around him and he started to rapidly skid across his room. Everybody's room in the dojo was pretty big, fortunately.

Sparks flew in all directions and left skid marks across the floor. Kai started to lose his balance and slam into the walls, making his headache worse.

"Ow!"

He slammed into another wall, then finally tripped over the pillow he threw and fell onto his face. He felt like his brain was being tossed around once he finally stopped, making him cringe. "Ohh..." he groaned.

A muffled slam came from his door, and Kai looked up to see Nya with an almost horrified expression. "Kai! What're you _doing_?" She quickly rushed over to him and helped him into a sitting position, putting the pillow where it belonged. "Kai," she sighed, "what are you doing up? And why didn't you eat?"

Kai looked away to rub the back of his head. "I wasn't hungry. And, uh... I got... 'me' all over it."

Nya raised a brow in amusement. "What do you mean by...?" She blinked in realization. "Oh."

Kai nodded.

"Well," she sighed, "I'll get you a new bowl. You need to eat. And _rest_."

Kai watched as his sister picked up his tray and turn to face him. She shook her head and exited the room.

Sighing, Kai lay down again. Now that he thought about it, the whole Spinjitsu thing was a bit silly. Did he really need to be spinning around the room while he was diagnosed with a cold? _Seriously, Kai,_ he told himself, _get your facts straight._

After a while, Nya came back with a new bowl and tray of miso soup. She set it down as Kai coughed into his sleeve, he knees curling up to his chest.

Nya also put a box of tissues next to his bed. "Take it easy," she smiled as Kai's coughs calmed down. He thanked his sister again as she left, taking a deep breath.

Kai reached down to eat, but stopped himself quickly. He pulled his hand back and placed it under his chin, looking at his soup suspiciously. Something was off...

"Oh, yeah," Kai almost laughed, "chopsticks. Heh..." He reached down again, but, almost as soon as he did, stopped again. Why did it take him so long to notice that he needed his chopsticks?

Kai frowned. "Maybe I need some fresh air." Quickly, he ate his soup. (Choking on it only once.) Then, he got up and changed into his regular clothes as a ninja. As he slipped on his last glove, he opened his door with his shoulder, peering out into the hallway. Empty.

Smiling, he slipped out of the room, closed the door silently, then escaped into the hallways. He started heading for the dragon stables.

**Flying**

Flame gave a low, strained roar; it almost sounded disapproving. Kai mounted his dragon, sitting down. "Ow!" He narrowed his eyes as he pulled something from under him. Surprisingly, it was a piece of paper. A note, to be exact.

_Dear Kai,_

_We love you, buddy, but don't even think about it._

_~ Cole, Jay, and Zane_

The fire ninja frowned. Crumpling up the note, he tossed over his shoulder and readily gripped the harness. "Heheh. All right, Flame, you ready?"

The crimson dragon merely snorted, pushing his wings off of the ground and getting ready to take flight.

"Ha!" Kai laughed. He signalled for his dragon to get ready. And before he knew it, Kai's dragon had exited his stable and let the wind travel under his wings.

Meanwhile, in the training yard, the rest of the elemental heroes were training. They didn't notice, not even Zane's sixth sense, that a reddish creature had just dove down from the dragon stables.

Wind rushed past Kai's hair, washing his face as well. Kai managed to pull his mask over his head, then pull it off again after a moment. "Eh, what's the point of getting fresh air if you've a mask on? Come on, Flame, to the Fire Temple!" His dragon gave a brisk nod before speeding towards an area where it was always warm.

After a few minutes of flying, Kai finally saw gray and black clouds. But not just any clouds; ash clouds. And those ash clouds belonged to the home of the sword of fire.

The Fire Temple.

Kai coughed a bit before smiling. "Remember this place, buddy?" he asked his dragon, reaching down to pat the side of his head. "Of course you do. C'mon, let's go." He tugged at the harness and the two started to descend towards the stone ground.

Once he was close enough, Flame moved his wings out of the wind's way. He dropped gently onto the ground, sending little particles of dust up. Kai put his arm around his face just in time, then hopped off of Flame. His head started to spin, but Flame gently put the tip of his snout in front of Kai before he fell.

Kai smiled, pushing himself up. "Thanks, buddy." He patted the dragon's snout before looking up at the large temple. It had been a while since he had last been there, meeting Lord Garmadon...

Starting ahead, Kai kept his eyes trained on the temple.

Which was probably a big mistake.

"Ahh!" Kai tripped over a rock, falling flat on his face. "Ow!"

Flame let out a worried whine, guilty for not catching him. He took a couple of large pawsteps forward and peered around at Kai, who was getting up. The dragon whined again.

Kai coughed a couple of times as he got up with the help of Flame. He clutched his head in pain, then ran his hand across his face. His face had gone a little numb, but the tingling feeling creeping under his skin told him that the feeling would come back anytime now.

Looking back to what might have tripped him, Kai blinked in surprise. A little piece of paper was taped firmly onto it. He slowly made his way over to the rock, then leaned forward to pick it up. He turned it over and started to read it.

"And look who it's from, Flame," Kai sighed sarcastically, "what a surprise."

The note read:

_Dear Kai,_

_I sensed you would come to one of the golden weapons' homes. Please, go back to the monastery. The ashes and dust could enter you lungs and make your cold much worse._

_~ Zane, Jay, and Cole_

Again, Kai ripped off the note, crumpled it up, and tossed it over his shoulder. He was just getting a breath of fresh air!

... Near a volcano!

"You know that paper's flammable, right?"

"G-gah!" Kai whipped around with a startled face, then slumped over with guilt.

Cole, Jay, and Zane appeared from behind the trees, their dragons resting in the brush. Cole had the wad of paper in his hands and stopped in front of the guilty Kai with the rest of the ninja.

"Don't go throwing pieces of paper around, now," Cole warned almost dismissively. "This _is_ the Fire Temple. Although, you've probably already figured that out."

Jay scoffed. "Kai! We told you not to ride your dragon!"

"No, you didn't," Kai mumbled, avoiding their gazes. But he knew it was true. They _did_ leave that note on the seat of his dragon saddle. It was kind of impossible to miss, since it was shaped and folded to poke him when he sat down.

"Did you not see the note on you dragon's saddle?" Zane asked curiously.

"Mmm... No," Kai lied, looking at Flame. The dragon stared back and gave a low whine, almost like he was apologizing. Maybe he was trying to tell Kai that the other dragons weren't in their stables, since it was awfully quiet when he got there and Kai didn't take notice. Perhaps he really needed the fresh air?

Cole sighed. "We know you're lying, Kai."

"I'm not! I was just getting some fresh air." Kai complained. When he started to get strange glances sent his way by his friends, he hastily said, "Yes! Near a volcano!"

"Kai," Jay said in a warning tone, "get back on Flame right now and fly back to the dojo." One hand was on his hip, the other pointing back to where Flame and Kai appeared before they got the the Fire Temple.

Although he thought he was being treated like a child, Kai reluctantly mounted his dragon, glumly signalling for him to take off.

As Kai did, Jay shook his head disdainfully. "Ah, kids these days." He headed into the brush with the rest of his teammates. "What're you gonna do?"

When the four reached the monastery and put their dragons in the dragon stables, they escorted Kai back to his room. They ran into Nya long the way.

Nya frowned. "You didn't pay attention to the note, did you?"

"Uh... what note?" Kai asked, giving her a fake smile. He was lying once again.

"He didn't see the note," Jay explained from behind Kai in the escorting party. Kai gave a quick nod and a small smile. He was hoping she would buy it.

"Yes, he did," Nya said plainly, folding her arms. "I know my brother well enough to know when he's lying."

Cole furrowed his brows at Kai, Jay folded his arms, and Zane raised a brow at him. Kai felt small, now. He chuckled nervously under everyone's stares.

"Ha-ha, I'll just... go... right now..." And the ninja quickly slipped past his teammates and his sister and into his room. And as soon as he closed the door, a big "At-choo!" was heard.

Lunch soon came, and Nya had given Kai his lunch. She talked with him for a little, then moved onto her main concern for Kai not staying in bed when he was supposed to.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I know, Nya. The Spinjitsu and dragon thing is all in the past now!"

Nya frowned. "It was an hour-and-a-half ago, Kai."

It was Kai's turn to frown. Had it really been an hour-and-a-half?

Pushing the thought away, he smiled. "See? All in the past."

Nya sighed and got up. "Just _stay in bed._ All right?"

Kai looked down at his half-eaten lunch as he pondered on this. When he looked back up at his sister, who was folding her arms and impatiently tapping her foot, he realized that she was waiting for a reply.

Sighing, he said, "Yes, Nya. I _will_."

Nya nodded, then put the glass of water in her hands next to Kai. "I'll leave this here in case you get thirsty," she said, exiting the room.

Kai finished the rest of his lunch, leaving the glass of water, then lay back down. He tapped his stomach patiently, waiting for sleep to come. He had a pretty tiring day, so he had to be tired, right?

But sleep didn't come. Kai coughed a couple of times, sneezed, and constantly shifted. Why couldn't he just get some rest? He's been doing all kinds of crazy things today. He should have been asleep by now.

Suddenly, there was the running of footsteps coming from the hall. Kai shifted so he was facing his door as a shadow passed from the other side.

"Guys!" It was Nya, which made Kai worry from the tone in her voice. "Jumanicai village is being raided!"

There was a soft thunk. "We're on it, Nya." It was Cole. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!" There was a brief pause before there were more footfalls.

Kai frowned. That was exactly his point. You couldn't do anything while you were sick, even if there are others in danger!

Someone quickly ran up to Kai's door, opening it slightly. At that, Kai smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. _Yes! They need my help, don't they?_

But whoever opened the door didn't open it all of the way, for a voice stopped them. It was Cole again. "No, Jay, remember. Kai's sick."

"Oh! Ha-ha, yeah, that's right." The door closed and Kai frowned. "Let's go!" And the footsteps started to fade again.

Kai coughed a bit as he shifted onto his back, disappointed. Again, exactly what he was talking about...

A few minutes later passed and Kai still didn't fall asleep. His mind was on how panicked Nya's tone was and the village raid. What if one of his comrades got hurt? What if the raiders overpowered them? What if they came to the monastery and took Nya and Sensei Wu away? So many "what ifs" piled up in his mind.

Almost too much for him to not hear what was going on outside of his room.

"Nya," came Jay's faded, watery voice. Kai turned his head towards the door curiously as Jay continued to talk to Nya. What was he doing here, anyway? Did they save the village already?

"Yeah?" came Nya's voice.

"There's a fire at the village," Jay whispered, probably not wanting Kai to hear and panick and get out of bed again. "It's growing and we need your help!"

"All right, tell everyone in the village to calm down and gather water from the river. I'll be down their with more buckets!"

Their was a short silence before the dashing of footsteps started to fade. Nya's footsteps faded away too, and Kai gripped his blanket worriedly. Fire? At the village? The raiders must have left, since Jay didn't mention them anymore.

Kai took a deep breath. "Everything's gonna be okay, Kai. Just stay in bed. Just stay in bed..." So, Kai stayed in bed. And he stayed in bed for a few minutes. And he stayed in bed for a few more minutes. The dojo was quiet.

A thought suddenly struck Kai. His window! He could check the village from there, right? The fire ninja crawled over to the window, then peered out from it with excited eyes.

And, as quick as he crawled over to that window, the excited fire in his eyes died.

A massive wall of fire split through the village, flames chewing at anything flammable and setting that on fire. The fire was either growing or singed whatever it could singe. The wall of pale orange flames was so massive that no one could go around it. And Kai saw the villagers on the other side of the fire, unable to get help. They were all pressed up against a steep hill.

"Oh, no!" Kai struggled to pull the blanket coiled around his legs off, then finally kicked it off. He stood up quickly, then his head started to spin. Kai fell to his knees, his eyesight growing a black mist around the edges of his vision with little sparks of white light.

Kai took deep breaths, then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something behind the black mist that clouded his vision. It was the cup of water Nya left for him.

He grabbed it in his hands and gulped down, trickles of water escaping the corners of his mouth. He put the cup down and rushed out of the room. Even though his head was still spinning and there was still a blackish mist, he kept going. He kept going until he made it to the dragon stables again.

Kai ran outside until he met up with the lever on the outside of the dragon stables that opened the stable door. He was about to grab for it when something poked his palm.

"Ow!" Kai yanked his arm back, then glanced at what poked him.

Another note taped to the lever, folded to poke him.

Kai ripped it off and started unfolding it. It read:

_Dear Kai,_

_Hiya, buddy! Listen, I know you're sick of staying in bed and stuff, but it's for your own good! Go back to bed!_

_~ Jay, Cole, and Zane_

Kai didn't even finish reading who it was from. He crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder, pulling down on the lever. The doors to the dragon stables unlatched and fell open. The four dragons were already squirming, probably because they smelled the fire before Kai noticed it.

Kai ran over to Flame, then mounted him. He glanced at the other dragons, who looked back at him. And there was probably one thing going through all of their minds.

**Being a Hero**

Zane and Jay tossed water from a large bucket onto the growing fire. They flinched back as the fire made a hissing noise and gray smoke erupted from the spot they had drenched in water.

Zane peered up a bit, then stood to full height. "We are going to need more water!" he called over the roar of fire.

"B-but we can't!" Jay stammered. "We've gotta get these villagers over the hill! But then, if we do, the fire will grow bigger! But if we keep dousing the fire, we leave Cole and Nya to get all those villagers over the hill! And then-"

Cole grunted from helping a man up. "Just keep pouring water!" he called over to them. "We'll get these villagers out!"

Suddenly, fire shot into the air. Everybody gasped and flinched away as the overwhelming heat started to spread, embers flying in all directions.

A little spark got caught onto Zane elbow. The ice ninja quickly patted the small flame forming away, leaving a black-rimmed hole in the cloth. "This fire is getting bigger!"

"Hold on!" Nya came rushing forward with a few brave villagers, buckets of water in their hands. "We've got more water!" As she finished her last word, another wall of fire spewed into the air, growing merciless.

Nya covered her eyes with her bare arm, coughing into it. Jay gasped and pulled his mask off, ripping it apart from his ninja shirt in the process.

He handed it to Nya, who slipped it on gratefully. "Here," he coughed, "you're gonna need this more than I'm gonna."

"Thanks," Nya gasped. "Let's start putting more water on this fire!"

"I can handle getting the villagers over the hill myself!" Cole called over. He turned around and started to help the villagers up the hill again.

Jay, Zane, Nya, and the other villagers kept gathering water from the river nearby, again pouring the water onto the fire. Everytime they thought that the fire was going out, embers jumped over the drenched spots and started to spark up.

One of the villagers shied away from another flame that grew, then whipped around and stared at the fire. "It's still going!"

"Not for long!"

Zane, Jay, and Nya looked up at the familiar voice, even Cole. There, in the sky, were four dragons. Once, of which, had a passenger on it.

"Kai?" Zane gasped.

"It's Kai!" Jay exclaimed.

Kai nodded from his dragon, then looked over at Cole's and Zane's dragons. He gave them a nod and the two dragons nodded back before zipping away. Kai now looked at Flame and Jay's dragon, the two starting to descend.

Jay's dragon landed first on the side of the hill, his claws gripping into the earth. Jay ran over to him as one wing was placed on the ground. He started to gather some villagers onto his dragon, then stepped back and patted his dragon's muzzle. "Take 'em over the hill, Wisp!"

The dragon roared, then took off into the skies.

Kai landed beside Zane while Flame landed in front of them. The dragon roared and lifted his wings to separate the people from the fire.

Zane coughed. "Kai! Where did you send Shard and Rocky to?"

Kai sneezed into his sleeve, for his mask was off. "You'll see. Let's get more water onto this fire!"

So, everybody got to work again. Wisp kept making trips back and forth to carry some villagers over the hill; Flame was keeping the fire a safe distance away from the people unless they needed to pour water onto it; Kai, Nya, Zane, and a few villagers were pouring water onto the fire; Cole helped the villagers over the hill by foot.

Suddenly, another roar of fire erupted, making him Kai and the others shy away. He looked over again with worried eyes. "Where _are_ they?"

A sudden and cold blast of ice and wind came down from above them. Zane crouched down like everybody else, but knew the icy wind all too well. He looked up. "Shard!"

Above them, the white dragon roared and started blowing more icy winds onto the fire. The flames didn't stand a chance against Shard as they died down and started to disappear. Everyone expected to see more fire behind the wall Shard got rid of, but instead saw Rocky using his tail to sweep dirt over small patches of fire that were left.

Everyone started to cheer as the last of the flames went out, Shard landing beside Zane. The ninja took his mask off and patted the dragon's snout affectionately.

Nya took Jay's mask off, then looked over at her brother. "Kai? Did you plan all of this?"

"Of course I did," Kai smiled. He was suddenly nudged in the ribs by Flame's snout, making Kai roll his eyes. "The dragons did most of the action in the plan, though."

Nya started to laugh as Jay and Cole came over.

"Well, if it wasn't for you," Cole smiled, "I don't think we'd take out this fire."

"Yeah!" Jay laughed. "That was totally awesome!"

"A well thought out plan," Zane commented.

Kai looked at them all, a grin on his face. "Thanks, guys. But what happened to the raid?"

"They escaped by setting the fire up," Cole frowned. "We would've gone after them, but the fire was pretty massive."

"And by the time I got here," Nya put in, "Jay and I could barely get around the fire to help the villagers over the hill. I guess it was a good thing you didn't stay in bed."

Kai nodded, then sneezed into his elbow. "At-choo!" He lifted his head and sniffed. "Speaking of that."

Everybody laughed.

* * *

**Happy ending! :D**

**Okay, okay, okay. Now, time for... um... news?**

**Anyway, I'm gonna be doing a Ninja-Go and Pokemon story. It's basically Pokemon with the Ninja-Go plot and a little twist. ^^; So, uh... if you like both shows, look out for that! :D**


End file.
